Calm Before the Storm
by Principi Phantasia
Summary: Marlene McKinnon's point of view of the day they took the picture of the original Order of the Phoenix; before the start of destruction and tragedy and deaths.


Author's Note: I would never have written this if it weren't for Lola P. Malfoy and her ideas. Plot belongs to her.

* * *

I could hardly believe another winter had arrived since the Order of the Phoenix was established. This time, though, the gathering at the Prewett's house had nothing to do with the Order business. We were just a bunch of friends talking over a Christmas Eve dinner. It couldn't be denied that all of us had grown closer since joining the Order, and the familiar faces seated around me at the long table felt like family. That is why, although this gathering was outside of the Order matters, the Order members were the only ones present. It had been decided that dinner with family (for each person) would be attended the next day, on Christmas.

None of us had even came close to thinking that the carefree laughter echoing around the room would be something we wouldn't hear in quite a long time after that day, and that that Christmas Eve would be our last gathering as the _complete_ original Order of the Phoenix. As for that time, though, we were living in the moment.

While the two that flanked me – Dorcas and Elphias – were busy chattering away with the others, I occupied myself by looking around the table at my friends.

I noticed that James and Lily, along with Frank and Alice, were _glowing_. Well, how could they not? They were new parents, their children not even a year old – and was currently under the watch of Fabian and Gideon's sister, Molly Weasley, since it was not thought wise to bring children (especially infants) to gatherings like this that would most probably end with half of us drunk.

Sirius and Remus were engaged in a conversation – Remus his usual calm, collected self while Sirius was guffawing with raucous laughter that could be heard pretty clearly by everyone present. Their little banter was soon joined in by Hagrid, by whose loud voice I managed to figure out the topic of their conversation – with Hagrid, what else if not creatures? They were comparing magical creatures to Muggle _animals_. The last 'Marauder', Peter Pettigrew, was silently watching them with fascinated eyes.

Albus sat at the head of the table – as usual – and was conversing politely – or should I say timidly – with his brother, Aberforth, who looked reluctant to talk but was replying anyway. Minerva, seated on his other side, commented on their conversation once in a while.

Sturgis and Edgar were discussing Ministry matters in a serious manner; meanwhile, Benjy, seated nearby them, looked as though trying to convince Mundungus something – which was not a rare sight at all, considering Mundungus needed constant convincing and reassurance. I frankly didn't know what he was doing with the Order, but I was not one to question Albus Dumbledore's decisions.

Emmeline and Dedalus could be seen listening intently to whatever Alastor was lecturing them about.

I was so preoccupied with examining everyone, that I was caught off guard when Caradoc, seated across from me, suddenly called out rather loudly, "So, Marlene, you and Sirius coming home together, tonight?"

I should've known it was about time for him to disturb me with his innuendos, not a day passed without those. Fabian and Gideon were the 'class clowns', but I believe Caradoc specialized in teasing me. Nevertheless, I blushed at his words. Sirius, on the other hand, merely looked up nonchalantly, and after making brief eye contact with me, countered in a reassuring tone, "I believe Marlene and I have our own houses to go home to, and they are not particularly closely located."

"Oh I know," Caradoc grinned cheekily.

I sent him a glare and chided him lightly – for I knew he meant no harm, "Oh, Caradoc, stop behaving in such a manner, we are no longer children."

"Ah, but where would the fun be if everyone were as uptight as you?" he exchanged high-fives with Fabian and Gideon, proud of what he could come up with.

I widened my eyes indignantly, but on second thought, just shook my head and rolled my eyes, returning to my dinner. But not before making another eye contact with Sirius, who was smirking conspiratorially at me. Why was I stuck with these infants? I know most of us joined the Order fresh out of school, and some were still teenagers, but with the matters we have on our hands, shouldn't we have matured a little quicker? I sighed. But if I thought about it, they were the ones who made all of this easier to deal with, with that attitude of theirs. So, I wasn't really complaining – well, not too much.

At that moment, Albus clinked his glass and asked for everyone's attention. Time for his speech, I guess. Right I was. It was a brief one, though. He thanked everyone for coming – even though the gathering was held at Fabian and Gideon's, he was still our head, so… yeah – and uttered his best wishes for the holiday season, along with a reminder for "constant vigilance" – Alastor must've rubbed off on him. Lastly, he suggested a group photo of all of us together – as a sweet memory and for history's sake, he says. Thinking back, he couldn't have suggested it at a better time.

We gathered round the living room and arranged ourselves as Arabella Figg, a close Squib acquaintance of Albus', set up the camera. With a quick pose and a flash of the camera, it was over. One of the most insignificant moments in our lives, yet later turned out to be a very significant memory.

That night we talked, we laughed, we danced, and we drank one too many shots of wine. And we went home with high spirits, only to find ourselves weeping a few days later, for somehow, we have lost people most dear to us. But it was just the beginning of a very long line of tragedies and deaths, including ones of my family and myself.

So as that last curse was about to hit me; weak and exhausted and unable to defend myself any longer, powerful witch as I was; I thought back to that day, and think of it as a calm before the storm.


End file.
